


fire & ice

by bruises



Series: Femslash February 2k15 [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Angst, Break Up, Drinking, Erica-centric, F/F, Femslash February, Prompt Fill, Smoking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-07
Updated: 2015-02-07
Packaged: 2018-03-10 22:29:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3305690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bruises/pseuds/bruises
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first thing Erica does is run through the halls until she gets to her room, turning the key in its lock before entering her dorm and sliding her back against the door.</p>
            </blockquote>





	fire & ice

**Author's Note:**

> [halemura](http://hulamura.tumblr.com/) on tumblr sent me 'erica/kira’s first fight as a couple' ages ago and i finally got around to writing it!

 

The first thing Erica does is run through the halls until she gets to her room, turning the key in its lock before entering her dorm and sliding her back against the door. With her head in her hands and her make-up no-doubt running down her face, Erica stays like that for a while; back pressed against the door as a series of sobs wrack through her body.

When Erica finally gets up, she looks at the clock and realizes that she’d been down there crying for over an hour. As she runs a hand through her perfectly curled blonde locks, she walks over to her dresser and grabs the packet of cigarettes lying there.

Her lungs feel like hell from crying so hard but she doesn’t care. As Erica lights the end of the cigarette, the fire at the tip of the match reminds her of Kira and she quickly waves it out before walking over to the sink and discarding it.

The balcony of her dorm isn’t nearly as nice as she’d like it to be but she has a chair and a makeshift table that has an ashtray sitting on it, it’s good enough for her. There’s also a chilli plant that Isaac had given her she’d first moved in but she’d forgotten to water it months ago when she’d really started to buckle down and study. During her next drag of her cigarette, Erica makes a mental note to hide it before Isaac’s next visit.

Even as Erica smokes, she can still feel tears running down her cheeks and she wonders why she’s still crying about their fight. She reminds herself that lots of couples have fights and they still get back together and that she shouldn’t still be crying because her and Kira will make up in a week.

Everything will be fine and they’ll be back to normal in no time, Erica tells herself as she squishes the butt of her cigarette against the metal ashtray.

* * *

 

Seven days and four packets of cigarettes later, Erica and Kira still aren’t back together. When Erica sees Kira in her classes, she remembers the taste Kira left on her lips after they kissed and it feels like the world is falling through her fingertips. Kira doesn’t make eye contact with Erica -  doesn’t look in her general direction and keeps her distance at all times.

Erica doesn’t blame her but she wishes that Kira would say something, even if it was a simple ‘it’s over’ so she doesn’t have to hold out hope that maybe, just maybe, they aren’t done for.

On the night of the seventh day, Erica tosses and turns in her bed as she has a dream (or rather, a memory) of their fight. She wakes up at 3 a.m. and doesn’t sleep for the next two days.

* * *

 

When Allison notices (brings up would be more appropriate; she’d noticed a while ago) the bags under Erica’s eyes, she asks her what’s wrong. Erica tells her that she’s just going through a rough patch but that’s mainly because she doesn’t know what’s wrong. She doesn’t know what the situation is with Kira. Her grades are slipping because she can’t focus in class and she tells herself that she’s going to quit smoking each time she finishes a cigarette but she never does.

Allison suggets yoga classes to help calm her nerves (and possibly quit smoking) but after attending one class Erica decides not to go back; it just isn’t her thing.

Boyd takes her to the bar around the corner from their college and she downs two shots of whiskey before asking the bartender for the bottle. With a sigh, Boyd pays for it, hoping that for a moment or two Erica will smile for a second or two.

The whiskey burns her throat and Erica thinks of Kira.

Boyd drops her off at her dorm at four in the morning and Erica falls asleep with a smile on her face. She’s drunk but for the first time in a month, she’s blissfully happy.

* * *

 

Autumn is coming to an end and Erica feels the weather growing colder. She starts wearing more layers to prevent her arms from freezing solid and starts forgetting her cigarettes in the morning. By the time it’s winter, Erica’s stopped smoking and her grades are slowly rising but Kira is still on her mind most of the time.

 

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading, let me know what you think! there is more to this series so stay tuned!  
> [my tumblr](http://ohfemslash.tumblr.com/)


End file.
